


Under a Full Moon...

by lykenbean, Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Under a Full Moon... [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykenbean/pseuds/lykenbean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: basically, here's a WyattxOC story featuring all of the other couples (canon and not canon, get over it)really the only warning here is some strong language here and there, nothing major.If you like a bitter enemies turned lovers trope, then this is the story for you dude.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Original Character/Original Character, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Original Female Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Series: Under a Full Moon... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**“Ah, those two. In a fight, they’re lethal. Around each other, they melt.” -Richelle Mead, The Golden Lily**

Sophomore year at Seabrook High. The zombies aren’t locked in the basement anymore, Addison’s running for cheer captain, Zed’s winning the football games, Bonzo’s on the cheer squad, and Eliza’s fighting intolerance and letting her inner monster roar.

I’m Olivia Greene, and this is how life in the perfect town of Seabrook was in for a HUGE shakeup...

One word: werewolves. That’s right, werewolves. But we won’t get too into that yet. During cheer camp, everyone listened to Bucky tell the stories of the “vicious beasts” that lived within the forbidden forest. In all actuality, those “viscous beasts” probably weren’t even bad at all, probably just overhyped for what it was worth.

Apparently the real version of the story was that hundreds of years ago, Seabrook settlers were attacked by wild beasts in the forest, and acquired some strange source of power that helped the town to live and prosper for so many years.

Bucky mainly used it as a scare tactic to throw everyone off of their game before cheer camp so that his team could keep the cheer cup to themselves. But this year, it was different. Zombies were on the cheer squad, and it was up to Liv, Addison, and Bree to lead the Z-Team as Bucky called it. _So much for change on the cheer team, huh?_

“We’ve got this.” Addison smiled, “the Z-Team can win the cheer cup this year!”

Liv always found it adorable how cheerful Addison always managed to be. Like she was a beacon of light on the cloudiest of days.

Addison was like a sister to Liv, in all honesty, they’d basically been inseparable since childhood, and up until now, the only people who knew about the truth of their hair outside of their families were the both of them.

Of course both the girls’ hair drew fire from nearly everyone. Addison’s hair was pure white, and Liv’s a vibrant, lively auburn that had white streaks that she covered with extensions and various, very painstaking hairstyles up until this year. Nobody knew why it was like that, but no dye or anything could change it.

And one major difference between Addison and Liv was that Liv grew up with a single mother, while Addison had both parents, Liv’s family life being the unusual for the town of Seabrook.

“Zed’s lucky to have you, Addi.” Bree squealed, “I just wish Bonzo would notice me...” her smiled quickly faded into a frown, which caused her to be met by both Addison and Liv engulfing her in a hug.

The first day of cheer camp progressed with dance routines, and the second day turned into more gymnastics training than an actual competition.

Finally. The third day of cheer camp, and the dreaded obstacle course.

“Z-Team...you’ll have to CRUSH this obstacle course to win the cheer cup, and it’s so not gonna happen, so good luck.” Bucky laughed at the thought of the Z-Team even making it halfway through it.

“C’mon, let’s show ‘em what we got.” Addison smiled, heading up the the first platform with Bree and Liv following suit.

Seeing cheerleader after cheerleader fall in the mud was beyond hysterical for the zombies. It was almost like a sense of satisfaction for them since they weren’t fully accepted by the cheerleaders, despite being part of the team.

After absolutely gutting the obstacle course, the Z-Team won the cheer cup, and got to enjoy a moment of victory before Bucky made it about himself again.

“Okay now back to me!” Bucky smiled, pineapple cup in hand, “as most of you know, I’m running for school president which means that we’ll need a new cheer captain. Someone who’s not afraid to get those jazz hands dirty and someone who’s even just half the leader I am.”

Amongst the cheer team there had been a mixture of laughter and some gab about who should be cheer captain.

Bucky laughed, “not like that’s easy to do though.”

“Addi!” Bree exclaimed, “Addi should be cheer captain! Or Liv!”

“As if!” The Aceys commented, “neither Addi or Liv should be! Their hair isn’t as fabulous as any of ours. And they’re FREAKS.”

Addison and Liv rolled their eyes as they laughed.

“Cheer is for everyone.” Addison smiled, “and when I’m cheer captain, I’ll make sure that everyone knows they’re welcome to join.”

Bucky scoffed at Addison’s remark, as did the Aceys.

“Whoa whoa whoa, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here. We’ll have a team vote that’ll be decided on after I win the election, of course.” Bucky held his hand up to calm Bree, who’d already been expressing her anger through her frowning expression.

The bus ride back was more of just chatter and the occasional outburst from Bucky, well...until everyone saw Zed’s prawnposal for Addison which kinda resulted in the mascot, Shrimpy wrecking the bus straight into the forest, causing a panic the whole way through.

“Okay but really, how did Zed think that standing on a ladder in the middle of the road was a good idea?” Liv laughed a little bit before the bus came to a stop.

“Great day already...” Bree rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

Bucky had already jumped off of the bus, and seemingly feinted as he hit the ground.

“Everyone, stay calm!” Addison exclaimed as she stood up.

“Great leadership Addi.” Bree noted, smiling.

Addison smiled, her face quickly changing to a concerned look.

“Zed!” She exclaimed as she ran off of the bus into the forest.

Liv ran after Addison, the both of them getting lost in the forest. A feint sound of leaves crackling was heard, and a few low, guttural growls.

“Liv...” Addison’s voice was shaky.

Before the chesnut haired girl could respond, a slender female figure stood on a rock, and a loud “Awoooo!” filled the forest before she disappeared, causing the girls to be on high alert.

Liv turned around to see Zed standing behind Addison, but she didn’t say a word about it.

Addison turned around, and out of completely instinct, landed a perfect punch straight to Zed’s cheek.

“Zed!” Addison squealed before she pulled him into a hug.

“I missed you too.” Zed smiled.

“nice try at being romantic, Z.” Liv smirked, “look where that got us.”

Zed laughed at his failed prawnposal, only to be cut short by Addison.

“We’re not alone...” she looked over Zed’s shoulder as the rest of the cheer team ran over to them.

“We’re surrounded by werewolves...” Liv finished.

“Huh? Wolves? What wolves? Werewolves!” The Aceys screamed, immediately pulling out their phones to start texting.

“Guys this is...this not good...” Zed sighed, knowing that if the whole town found out, only one thing would happen.

Everything would go back to the old ways: no monsters.

No monsters meant no zombies at prawn, curfew laws would be reinstated, no more unification of Seabrook and Zombietown.

_Really...so much for the perfect, unified town that everyone worked so hard to make progress for._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this one is more just a small glimpse of how much the main characters "hate" each other and yeah, pretty lame lol

The last couple of days were honestly kind of a blur for Liv.

All she really remembered was Zed announcing that he’d run for president, the wolves bursting in and rushing after her and Addison only to be stopped by the football team, and the female wolf, presumably the Alpha asking them, “where’s the moonstone, pom-poms?”, to which Liv had replied, “do we look like we know?” which honestly may not have been the smartest choice she made, 

What the hell was a moonstone? And where exactly was it?

Either way, she didn’t know and didn’t really give too much thought to it, and even though she had a majority of her classes with the wolf she’d assumed to be the Alpha’s brother, she ignored him with every fiber of her being unless they were trading insults with each other.

Olivia Noelle Greene was by no means someone to shy away from conflict. The thought of werewolves living in Seabrook didn’t threaten or concern her in the least bit. She knew that even if they were different, they were equal to humans, just as the zombies were. If anyone knew anything about being different, it was Liv.

She would carry on just like it was any other day, despite werewolves being in her classes now.

Zed had been at his locker getting his books for his English class. The thought of their essay assignment took over his mind.

How did your childhood affect your life up until this point?

His eyes fell upon some pictures he’d kept in his locker, a couple of him, Eliza, and Bonzo all together, then a few of him with his dad and Zoey, and finally a picture of him and Liv, the two of them no more than maybe ten, with wide smiles and hopeful eyes. The Zombie then began to reminisce on the memories he’d had with Liv.

Zed and Liv were no more than twelve or thirteen years old when they’d been running around in the forest together, still unnoticed by anyone in Seabrook or Zombietown for six whole years.

He recalled the day he broke a tree limb in the forest and tumbled down, causing Liv to freak out like she’d forgotten about his zombie strength and resilience.

Zed vividly remembered how Liv’s hazel eyes captured the sunlight, and how the concern in them was more than just visible.

Then, he remembered when they’d both just turned 14 and they were on the roof of his house, something that he’d suggested. He remembered as their elbows banged against each other with every laugh, and how the spring flowers were fully bloomed, and the small flower pot full of pink carnations that he’d planted on his front porch that reminded him of Liv and how she brought light and happiness even if she wasn’t around physically.

Then he remembered Liv’s laugh, and how it was still just as infectious to this very day. He loved her laugh. It was like a springtime meadow with a light rain.

And her smile...he didn’t even know where to begin with it. Was it like a ray of sunshine? A comfy, warm blanket? He didn’t know, but he knew for a fact that just the sight of it brought him joy that he couldn’t even describe.

Liv had been telling Zed how Seabrook was considering allowing Zombie students into high school, much to Zed’s joy and amusement.

Zed recalled the words Liv had said, and it cut him like a knife; “will you forget about me and make new friends?”

“I could never forget about you. You’re far too radiant. Like a sight for sore eyes for a poor Zombie like me.” Zed smiled, his eyes beaming with light. In that moment, he did the boldest thing he’d ever done: he leaned over and placed a soft, tender kiss on Liv’s cheek.

By that point, Liv had been smiling brighter than the sun, and Zed was nowhere near embarrassed with what he’d done.

It was in that moment that Zed had begun to see Liv in a new light, and she didn’t know it. Human and zombie interactions were frowned upon in general, and if they entered into a relationship and anyone found out? There’d be hell to pay for the both of them. These unknown feelings developed well into their adolescent years, with the pair acting as if they were a couple even though they weren’t. Zed was Liv’s confidant, her rock, so to speak. And she was his. Whether or not those feelings were mutual, they never really developed into anything more than them being best friends.

It was clear now what Zed would write his essay about: his friends, his family, and the acceptance of Zombies.

“Hey, can I uh...can I borrow your notes from yesterday?” Wyatt shyly asked Liv, who’d been talking to Bree and Amy.

“Funny, wolf boy,” Liv crossed her arms, “just yesterday you were so hyped to rush into the cafeteria and interrupt Zed’s speech just to make me and Addison feel threatened, and now you’re asking to borrow my notes?”

“Please?” Wyatt pleaded, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t really need them.”

Liv looked between Bree and Amy, while Bree seemed terrified, Amy seemed intrigued.

Liv groaned, opening her notebook. “Alright, fine. But I want them back tomorrow in this period, no later. Got it?”

She handed the wolf her notes and he seemed grateful that she was nice enough to lend them out.

“Yeah, perfectly clear.” Wyatt smiled, turning back to his packmates.

Between Liv and the “wolf boy” as she’d called him, there were a lot of insults and what seemed like just pure hatred towards each other. _But all of that was just on the surface for them._

“Wow...” Bree’s jaw hung open, “how can you do that?”

“Do what?” Liv asked, laughing a little as she turned back to them.

“Stand up to a werewolf with like...zero fear!” Bree whispered, cautious of any of the wolves hearing her.

“What? Bree are you kidding! Liv is like...an idol for that.” Amy excitedly bounced in her seat, catching a glimpse of the other wolf sitting on Wyatt’s right side, her eyes seeming like they glazed over.

“Amy?” Liv asked, “earth to Amy?” She waved her hand in front of the brunette’s face.

“Oh-” Amy shook her head, “sorry...I was just...trying to see that poster back there!” She pointed to one of the formula posters on the wall, hoping that Liv would buy it.

“Yeah, so not true.” Liv smirked, “you were totally checking out the other wolf boy.”

“What!” Amy squealed, “no I was not!”

“Okay, sure.” Liv snorted.

“Oh and like you don’t check out the other one!” Amy tried to defend herself.

“Yeah, never gonna happen.” Liv rolled her eyes.

“Please, you two are gonna be in love with each other by the end of the school year.” Amy teased.

“Hmm...I think if I ever fell in love with him, I’d just out myself out of my misery.” The chestnut-haired girl fake-smiled.

“Wanna bet on it?” Amy challenged.

Liv looked back at the group of wolves, noticing the boy’s eyes on her.

“Alright, we’ll bet on it.” Liv agreed, “ten bucks says I don’t end up falling in love with him.”

“You’re on!” Amy shook hands with Liv.

After the bell rang to end class, Amy, Bree, and Liv walked to the cafeteria together for lunch.

As Liv walked through the cafeteria doors, she could sense that someone was watching her, and that someone was Wyatt.

“Look at that,” Amy teased, “he’s already in love with you.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Liv snapped, “the bet was I wouldn’t fall in love with him. And if I do, will one of you please shoot me?”

“Yeah, I’ll shoot you...” Amy laughed, “with Cupid’s arrow so I’ll win the bet.”

Liv rolled her eyes, taking her seat at the table after the girls got their lunches.

“Don’t look now, but you have company Liv.” Amy teased as she pointed to Wyatt, who was making his way over to the table they were at.

“Great.” Liv smirked, “I get to throw more insults at him and hopefully get my point across that I don’t like him.”

Bree quickly moved closer to Amy as the werewolf sat next to her.

“What do you want?” Liv glared at him from across the table, “don’t you have some chew toys to rip to shreds or something?”

Wyatt laughed a little at her chew toy comment, “Nah, just ran out last period.”

“Uh huh, yeah laugh it up, fuzzball.” Liv’s eyes narrowed as she opened the ketchup packet for her cheeseburger.

“Whoa Liv, what’s with the third degree?” Amy smirked, “I thought you liked him?”

This caused Wyatt to smirk, as he was clearly intrigued by what Amy had said.

“No. Not a chance in hell.” Liv shook her head, “Amy if you don’t shut up, I swear you’re banned from getting cheer practice pictures for the yearbook.”

Amy looked offended, but knew that Liv meant no harm to her.

“So what do you want?” Liv turned back to Wyatt, who abruptly stopped smiling.

“Oh, yeah, I just wanted to give these back.” He took Liv’s notes from his back pocket, handing them to her.

“That was fast,” Liv took her notes, “have trouble trying to understand biology so ya just gave up?” She smirked, putting them back in her notebook.

“No, not at all actually,” Wyatt smiled, “just a really fast writer.”

Liv shoved her notebook back into her backpack, “or you just wanted another excuse to come and talk to me.”

“Damn,” Wyatt smirked, “great detective work there, sweetheart.”

“It’s not hard to see through you, wolfie.” Liv smirked, “don’t worry though, if you wanna see more of me there’s cheer practice after school if you care to come watch.”

“Might take you up on that.” Wyatt smiled, drumming his hands against the table as he got up, “we’ll just have to see.” He shot a wink in Liv’s direction before leaving the table.

“Ahem,” Amy cleated her throat, “anyone else feel that tension?”

“So bad,” Bree giggled, “you could cut it with a plastic knife.”

“Whatever.” Liv’s rolled her eyes as she finished her lunch.

Liv was secretly looking forward to wolf boy showing up at cheer practice, but she didn’t get her hopes up too much for it because surely he had better things to do than watch a bunch of cheerleaders work on a routine.

“Hey, Liv?” Amy asked, hoping to catch Liv’s attention before she left the table.

Liv had been digging though her bag for a piece of paper and a pen, but still heard Amy.

“Yeah?” LIv mumbled, retrieving a dark purple felt-tip pin and half a sheet of notebook paper.

“Do you think it would be possible to get in a couple short interviews with you and a couple of other cheerleaders during practice?”

“Uh huh, yeah sure.” Liv quickly nodded as she began to scribble her locker number on a piece of paper.

“Not to prod but uh...whatcha doin’ there, Liv?” Bree nervously laughed.

“Huh?” Liv looked up, “oh, nothing. You’ll see.”

A look of worry washed over Amy’s face. She didn’t really like it when Liv said “you’ll see” to anything, because it usually meant that she was going to do something extremely daring.

“You can follow and see if you want.” Liv smirked, getting up from the table to return her lunch tray.

Almost as soon as Liv got up, Amy and Bree followed. Either Liv was going to make a fool of herself, or the werewolf, either way, the end result didn’t look to be good at all.

The two girls watched in horror as they realized that Liv was leading them directly to the table that Wyatt and the other pack members were at.

“Liv...what are you doing?” Amy harshly whispered, fearful of Liv’s next move.

“Like I said, you’ll see.” Liv smirked as she approached the table.

“Are you sure?” Bree asked, her voice shrill with worry.

Liv slid down onto the bench beside the werewolf that she’d caught the attention of, piece of paper in hand and a smirk on her face.

“Before you ask, no I didn’t come over here to get to know you.” Liv was still grinning as she slid the paper across the wooden table to the wolf, “I just wanted to give you this.”

Wyatt smirked as the piece of paper laid on the table, and Amy and Bree had caught a glimpse of what it said.

**_If you’ve fallen in love with me by the end of today, my locker number is G-07, you can leave cute little love notes if you want, can’t guarantee I’ll read them though. - XO, Liv_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer
> 
> With werewolf’s
> 
> Greaaaaat.
> 
> This is sure to go well. 
> 
> And liv definitely is ignoring Wyatt and his stupid hot face—
> 
> —wait what?
> 
> Gah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO. It’s Nadiahilkerfan
> 
> In this chapter you get to see my OCs Wilder and Amy!!!

It was after school, which meant cheer practice for Addison and Liv, and football practice for Zed. Even though Addison was leading the practice today, she’d asked Bree and Liv to help her to ensure a flawless run of the routine and a sure-shot at being cheer captain.

Amy had been there to capture some photos for the yearbook, and to catch up with the girls on assignments and notes.

The note that Liv gave to Wyatt was still fresh on Liv’s mind, and quite frankly, it took up most of her thinking space.

“If we’re gonna win this year’s cheer competition, we’ll need to seriously brush up on-” Liv was interrupted by Bree, who pointed shakily to the bleachers behind her. 

“Werewolves...” Bree whispered. 

Liv spun on her heel, and surely enough, there he was. Was he ever going to just fuck off?

However, She was surprised that he actually showed up, with the rest of his pack in tow, even the one that Amy had her eye on...

“Dammit...” Liv cursed under her breath.

Liv had some classes with him, but wasn’t paying enough attention to catch his name.

“What are they doing here?” Amy whispered to Bree, who shrugged.

“I’m sorry, but this practice space is for cheerleaders only.” Addison finally spoke. 

“So we really need you to leave!” Bree quickly spoke, hiding her face from embarrassment and further murderous glares from the wolves. 

“Oh yeah,” a shorter female wolf stood up, “why don’t you make us?” Her intimidating nature was most likely a façade, at least it seemed like it to Liv.

“Wynter, a little respect.” The male wolf spoke, standing up next to her.

“Oh no,” Addison shook her head, “I don’t want you to leave.” She smiled.

“The cheer team is for everyone, after all.” Liv added, smiling.

“Come on, show us what you’ve got.” Addison smiled, inviting the wolves to join the routine.

As they came down from the bleachers, the male wolf watched Liv, almost as if he was the hunter, and she were the prey.

By no means did any of the wolves intimidate Liv, but this one...he’s different to her.

Almost like he’s enticing her to try and play a game of cat and mouse with him. Like he wanted to catch her attention.

As the music started for the routine, the wolf stood across from Liv. 

“The name’s Wyatt, in case you were wondering.” He whispered to Liv, a smirk like the Cheshire cat’s spread across his face.

 _“Gosh, he even has a stereotypical hot guy name.”_ Liv thought to herself for a moment before coming back to reality.

“Olivia, but just call me Liv.” She smiled.

“A beautiful name, but not quite as beautiful as the girl with it.” Wyatt made a thinly veiled attempt at flirting.

 _“That damn smile...”_ Liv thought to herself as she tried to keep her composure, but it was too late because a light blush was already on her face.

Wyatt was easily about a foot or so taller than her, which made the routine a bit challenging, especially when he had to bend down to go under her arms and just made the sequence look a bit awkward.

At the end of the routine, there was a pyramid set up so that it would form a star from an aerial view.

Liv was the front right corner, with Wyatt, another wolf, and two other cheerleaders holding her up.

As the music ended, everyone at the top of the pyramids dropped.

There were certain moments in cheerleading that sent Liv’s anxiety into overdrive, and this was one of them. She hated the feeling of falling and questioning whether or not someone would catch her.

All she could bring herself to do was close her eyes, and hope that someone would be under her to catch her and not let her bust her ass on the gym floor.

Liv found a comforting fall in a particularly strong pair of arms. After she opened her eyes, she realized that it was Wyatt who’d caught her. Would she have truly expected anyone else? Probably not, but it was nice to know he wouldn’t let her fall.

Not particularly, but it was obvious to her that it would be Wyatt who wouldn’t let her fall. Either he was really trying to get to know her, or he had other intentions with her that she was not a fan of, even if she thought he was a little cute.

“Hi...” Liv smiled, obviously blushing by this point. Dammit, no, not like this. She would NOT fall that easily.

Wyatt smiled again, “if it wasn’t for me, you might’ve ended up face first on the floor.”

_Liv quickly remembered how bad it went when she dated a football player and Zed found out that the guy cheated on her. Zed never intentionally went full zombie on anyone, but that day...it was like Liv didn’t even know who he was, and the poor guy was so embarrassed that he transferred schools and was never heard from again. She couldn’t let Zed know about this, could she? Would he lose it over her getting close with a werewolf?_

Wyatt finally set Liv down, but not without talking to her first.

He’d held her for a little too long, but she _liked_ it.

“The routine went great!” Liv smiled, “you’re a quick learner.”

“We wolves work well together.” Wyatt smiled, a slight lisp from his fangs slipping through when he spoke.

“But I’m not a wolf.” Liv’s brow knitted in confusion.

“Hm.” Wyatt hummed, a weak smirk appearing on his face.

Wynter’s coughing interrupted everyone, and surprisingly, Bree was right beside the wolf, checking on her.

“Wynter?” Wyatt quickly turned around, his expression flipping from glee to worry. Amy appeared out of no where, also making sure the wolf was ok.

“Wow,” Bucky finally showed up, “Addison, you’re gonna be a great cheer captain!”

“I’m gonna be cheer captain!” Addison screeched, a mile-wide smile on her face.

Everyone, even the wolves clapped for Addison.

After tending to Wynter, Wyatt turned back to Liv. While Amy ran back to the bleachers.

“Liv, you’re a leader, you know that right?” He took Liv’s hand, “but your potential goes so much further than cheer. You and Addison both.” 

Liv smiled as Wyatt took her hand, then gave it literally the most gentle kiss possible. 

_Great, he’s a romantic too..._

Liv collectively decided that she can’t let Zed know that she’s getting close to Wyatt, he’ll literally lose it again and it won’t be pretty.

“So uh,” Liv pointed to the one wolf who still sat on the bleachers, “he not a cheerleader?”

Wyatt chuckled a bit, “nah, but he dances a lot. That’s Wilder, he’s more of the loud, protective type.”

“But I promise if you get to know him, some of his, ahem, harsher attributes, wear away.”

Liv nodded, “Well, it looks like he’s got Amy’s attention for sure.” The petite girl smiled a bit, noticing how Amy had already sat next to him.

“Zed!” Addison yelled, snapping Liv out of her trance.

Oh boy, he looked mad. He must’ve seen the entire cheer routine.

Before Addison could get to him, Zed had already left where he was standing in the doorway and started walking down the hall.

“Zed,” Addison’s voice sounded shrill, even a little pained.

“Save it, Adds.” Zed snapped.

“The routine, it went great, and everyone’s involved! The wolves are into cheer.” Addison tried to reason.

“No, they’re into you and he’s into Liv, and she’s into him- them.” Zed quickly corrected himself as not to raise any suspicion.

“This isn’t you, Addi. And it’s definitely not Liv, I’ve never seen her be this accepting to new people. And I’ve never seen you change yourself so much to make sure everyone belongs.” Zed shook his head, trying to clear his mind

“This isn’t you, Zed!” Addison shrieked, “you tried so hard to fit in that you lost yourself before you lost everyone else!”

There was a moment of silence before Zed finally spoke, “says the girl that wore a wig her whole life! Maybe you should look at yourself before you talk about me!”

Were Zed and Addison actually on the verge of...breaking up? 

“Yeah, I did. I did because I felt like an outcast.” Addison admitted, “I don’t have a zombie crew, I don’t have a group. So excuse me for admiring a pack of werewolves who are proud of who they are!” With that, Addison left from where they were standing in the hallway and went to her locker.

Zed stood there, a mix of emotions flooding over him. He didn’t know if he was sad, heartbroken, or angered by the argument.

Amy had taken the opportunity to try and get to know more about the wolves by approaching the one who stayed on the bleachers the entire time, Curiously, he seemed to have this repetitive motion of making clicking noise and moving his hands in random movements, it intrigued her, also, she was pretty sure he was getting annoyed by all her questions.

“So, like how exactly do wolves live?” Amy started, “Like in houses or like a cave?”

“Wolf secret.” Wilder snorted a bit.

“Oh, I forgot,” Amy smiled, “My name’s Amy.” She offered a handshake.

“Wilder.” The wolf sneered. And looked at her hand like it was a hazard sign. 

“Nice to meet ya, Wilder.” Amy sighed, and drew her hand back.

“Likewise, and Stay away from my sister.” Wilder Growled.

“Oh um. Who’s your sister?” Amy questioned, nervously adjusting her pink rimmed glasses.

“Wynter. Obviously. We have the same fangs.” The wolf boasted.

“Cool. Um, fangs are cool.” The human started to retreat.

“Bye Wilder.” She called over her shoulder. Wilder didn’t really look up, but did raise his hand up in a peace sign. Quickly resuming to click in peace.

The two didn't know it yet, but they would definitely get closer in due time.

Liv had excused herself from Wyatt, “We’ll catch up some other time, okay?” she smiled as she grabbed her cheer bag from the bleachers.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Wyatt smirked, his tongue pressed against his fangs, “if we can both wait that long.”

With her back turned to him, Liv rolled her eyes. The boy was a tease and he knew it. Like he knew he was getting to Liv, and taking full advantage of it.

“Not falling in love, huh?” Amy teased as Liv left the gym.

“NOT.” Liv called back over her shoulder to Amy.

After cheer practice, Liv went home to finish the homework she’d started in class. She made myself a cup of tea to drink while she scrolled through her social medias.

Addison had texted both Bree and Liv for help on the chemistry homework, but she was nowhere in the mood to discuss homework.

After setting her phone down on the table, her gaze fixated upon the old wooden box with bronze accented runes carved into it that her mother kept on the fireplace and she insisted should never be touched, under any circumstances.

Liv had always felt a little drawn to it, mostly for the mystery it held. The only thing that snapped Liv out of her trance was a loud, rigid scratching sound against the vinyl siding of the house.

Startled, she got up from the couch, opening the door only a bit to just peer out from it.

“Addi?” Liv asked, her eyes fixated on Addison before she fully opened the door the reveal the werewolves.

“Wyatt?” Liv whispered, shocked that he and some of the pack members were there, including Willa, Wynter, and Wilder.

“Liv, please...come with us.” Wyatt pleaded, in a much nicer way than she’d expect his sister to.

“What’s so important?” Liv asked, closing the door behind her as she stepped out onto the front porch.

“You and Addison are.” Willa hissed, agitated by the questions.

Wyatt sighed, almost like he was apologizing for how brash his sister was being. 

Liv shrugged it off, quickly putting on her jacket before leaving the house.

“Where are we going?” Liv asked as Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter led her and Addison through the Forbidden Forest. Wilder kinda just hovered creepily, never staying in one place, but in close relation to his sister. 

“Wolf secret, if we told you, we’d have to kill you.” Wynter growled, trying her best to be intimidating.

Sometimes Liv wondered if she’d used a violent façade as a way to hide her being picked on when she was younger.

Both Wyatt and Willa stared at her disapprovingly.

“Sorry...” Wynter murmured before she began to cough, luckily Addison caught her before she fell to her knees. Wilder appeared out of thin air, Glaring at Addison with such a ferocity that Liv was worried her hair would burst into flames.

“Are you okay?” Addison asked, supporting Wynter’s weight. 

Getting annoyed, Wilder soon Resorted to just shoving Addison away from the wolf in distress. Quickly replacing her position.

he was obviously not the best at communicating his thoughts and feelings, Liv noted.

“My necklace is losing its charge...” Wynter frowned, her voice riddled with worry. Her brothers ears flattening slightly at the proclamation.

“Our moonstones are getting weaker.” Willa sighed, “we’ve got to find that moonstone...” she murmured as Wilder helped Wynter into the den, Wyatt not far behind her with Liv and Addison.

Wyatt and Willa led them into the wolf den, and Liv immediately felt like it was home to her. Everything about it was just so welcoming and familial to her.

“Welcome,” Wynter extended her arms, “to the wolf den! It’s okay to be impressed.” She smirked, looking around the den at the pack. Wilder quickly scampered off into the darkness, but Liv has a sneaking suspicion he was near, creepily lurking per use.

A chorus of “Awooo!” came from the pack. 

“Our language,” Wyatt smiled, “Awooo, Addison and Liv, it means hello” Wyatt’s gaze was focused on Liv more than anything.

Addison and Liv smiled as the wolves welcomed the girls to their home.

“Aawooo!” Addison tried to howl. 

“Ostrich boots?” Wynter asked, her brow knitted in confusion as Wyatt and Willa followed behind her.

“I think Addison meant: Awooo!” Wyatt laughed, extending his arms as he demonstrated how to say hello.

“okay uh...Awhoo!” Addison tried again, not so sure of herself. 

“Polka dot unicorn?” Wyatt asked, chuckling.

A loud sharp bark of laughter came from the audience, that Liv swore came from a Certain Barkowitz.

“Cool, where?” Wynter asked as she took a deep breath. 

“Oooww!” Addison tried again, making Wyatt and Willa cringe while Wynter covered one of the pups’ ears. 

“Whoa, language!” Wyatt laughed, “there are were-pups around.”

“GIVE UP NOW!” Was shouted from darkness.  
Liv was almost certain it came from Wilder.

Wynter took a deep breath, “she needs to put a pebble in the swear-wolf jar.”

Addison looked apologetically at the group, “I am so sorry.” She whispered.

“You SHOULD BE!”

“Wilder!” Willa scolded to the air.

The humans both giggled when they heard a weak “sorry My alpha” chorus back.

Liv smiled as she saw a group of were-pups giggling at Addison. 

“Let me try.” Liv smiled, stepping back to Addison’s side.

“Awooo!” Liv howled, and was met with a chorus of “Awooo!” by the pack. 

“You’re a natural, Liv.” Wyatt smiled, taking her hand.

“Enough.” Willa snapped, “this isn’t what we brought them here for.” She crossed her arms, fed up with her brother acting like a lovesick pup.

“Yeah, what are we here for?” Addison asked.

Wyatt smiled, grabbing a crystal from the pedestal, holding it up so that the light would hit it to produce essentially a holographic image on the rock above. 

“I believe that one of you is the Great Alpha. That at least one of you is a werewolf.” He rested his free hand on Liv’s shoulder. 

“What?!?” Addison and Liv gasped in unison as Wyatt put the crystal back.

There was no way. As far as Liv knew, there were absolutely no werewolves in her family, and there were none in Addison’s.

While Liv and Addison were enjoying the festivities of the wolves, before they were cut short by their finds essentially ruining it.

“Addison! Liv!” Zed yelled, running into the den. 

“Why are you here? Did they take you?” The Zombie pulled the girls close to him in a protective way, obviously ready to fight any wolf that came near them, his hand over his Z-band, ready to pop it off.

One wolf approached him, and Zed promptly clicked his Z-band off, going full zombie.

“Zed!” Liv screeched, frantically searching for his Z-band within a pile of leaves as he tossed the wolf with very little effort.

Wilder was fast to Lunge at the Zombie, only stopping cause Wynter had grabbed the back of his vest. 

Liv quickly found the Z-band and tossed it to Addison, who clasped it around Zed’s wrist.

“No!” Addison shook her head, “we came here with them.”

“But you texted me that you need help!” Bree exclaimed.

“Yeah, on the chemistry homework, didn’t you see the beaker emoji?” Addison looked over at Bree, who looked down at her phone, confused.

“I do now..” Bree shyly admitted, “I love this new look for you two!”

Willa presented them with a moonstone necklace. 

“A fully charged moonstone is priceless to us,” Willa started, “if one of you is the Great Alpha, when you put it on, you’ll transform into a wolf, a part of our pack. For life.”

“This means everything to us, quite literally a life or death situation. We need to find the moonstone.” Wyatt’s tone was somber.

“Yeah, only one problem.” Wilder finally spoke.

“Neither of them know where it is.” Wynter’s face fell from a smile to a frown.

Addison took the necklace from the box, gaping at it in awe. 

“What if neither of us are?” Liv asked, arms crossed as Addison put the necklace back in the box. 

“Then my brother will have to admit that he’s wrong for once.” Willa smirked, earning an eye roll from her younger brother. 

“Can we think about it?” Addison asked.

Willa looked at Wyatt, who had a look that seemed as if he was pleading with her to at least give some lenience.

“One day.” Willa finally caved. 

A quick rumble shook the den, causing everyone to run to the top of it. 

“It came from Seabrook Power.” Eliza pointed to the building where the lights flickered.

“They must be testing charges for the demolition tomorrow.” Addison added.

“Seabrook Power is the birthplace of zombies.” Eliza said, her voice carrying a tone of resentment due to the epicenter of zombie heritage set to be destroyed. 

“A little lime soda mixed with industrial Seabrook energy and BAM! Zombies.” Zed emphasized, trying to scare Wynter, who partially wolfed-out, causing him to step back.

Of course Wilder was their to see it, laughing at the Zombies reaction. /p>

“Nice story but it doesn’t concern us.” Willa growled. 

“But it does concern you, Willa.” Addison smiled, “Seabrook was powered by a mysterious energy source...” She looked at Liv, then to Willa. 

“That could be your moonstone.” Liv finished, smiling.

Wyatt smiled at Willa, “She found the moonstone, she’s amazing!”

Willa looked annoyed with her brother to no end, like he held a sense of childlike wonder and joy that she’d lost long ago due to taking on the responsibility of the pack.

We’ll see you two tomorrow.” Willa looked at Liv and Addison. 

The Alpha already had a plan to save the moonstone, but she dare not let it be known yet.

“Right, tomorrow. Big day.” Addison and Liv smiled at each other as they left the den to go back home.

“No,” Zed shook his head, “there’s no way.”

“Zed.” Liv said flatly, “if one of us is, there’s literally nothing you could do about it.”

“Yeah, like if cheerleaders do something bad and Zombies are around, we just have to sit back and take the blame.” Eliza interjected. 

There was too much tension between everyone, and Addison decided she needed to break it for the better of things.

“You take the necklace home with you Liv, once my parents see this look, I’ll already have enough explaining to do.” Addison smiled as she handed the box to Liv before everyone headed their separate ways for the night.

It was 9:45 and Liv’s mom still wasn’t home.

Liv had been home for about an hour now, just staring at the box that contained the necklace, trying not to just crack and put it on.

“There’s no way I’m the Great Alpha, it’s just not possible.” Liv kept telling herself over and over again.

The image in the holograph looked more like Addison than her, but then again, it was really blurry and could’ve been misinterpreted through the years.

10:05 PM, her mom still wasn’t home, and Liv was still staring at the necklace. She couldn’t bring herself to try it on, feeling like she would betray Addison and all of her friends if she did.

She looked at the box that contained the fully charged moonstone, and then the box that sat upon the fireplace mantle. They looked identical, except for a couple of different markings and a darker bronze tone on the one that sat on the mantle, like it had been aged.

Liv’s mind mulled over the whole Great Alpha story, and like Willa, she began to wonder if there really even is one.

_Logically speaking, if there was a Great Alpha, wouldn’t the pack have already found them, or wouldn’t the alpha have found the pack?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you like meh OCs?
> 
> While wilder is standoffish, he will come around
> 
> Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flirting, a little more Wilder and Amy, Wyatt being saved by Liv and Liv insisting that she still hates him even though she clearly doesn't, the whole shebang.

_10:05 PM_

Her mother still wasn’t home. She’d thrown on a cardigan over her attire, still peeved that her mother always kept the house at 68 degrees.

Liv stared at the box on the mantle, contemplating taking it up to her room but she knew it was a 50/50 chance her mother would notice it missing.

“No risk, no reward, right?” Liv murmured to herself, swiping the box from the mantle and stashing it in her cardigan pocket, along with the Great Alpha’s necklace.

Liv went up to her room with a newfound sense of authority. _Was it the necklace that made her feel that way?_

 ** _Addison texted me all the details about what happened. Not falling in love, huh?_** Liv’s phone buzzed with the text from Amy.

 ** _No Ames, not happening. Bet on it all you want, I’ll NEVER fall for him._** Liv replied, tossing her phone on her bed before sitting in her desk chair, looking at the full moon that illuminated the tree tops of the forest behind her house.

Liv’s bedroom door opened, startling her.

“Didn’t mean to scare you out of your skin, kiddo.” Her mother, Alice, laughed.

“Just letting you know I was home before I went to bed.”

Liv nodded, “yeah, that’s cool.” She turned in her chair.

A barely-audible gasped was heard when her mother saw her new look.

“Did you um...make some new friends?” Alice’s smile faltered.

“Yeah,” Liv smiled, “they seem to like my new look a lot.”

“Well...” Alice cleared her throat, “I’m gonna go ahead and hit the hay.” She closed Liv’s door, going to her bedroom.

Liv turned back to her window, her gaze once again falling on the full moon.

Once she was sure that her mom was asleep, Liv pulled a bold move and snuck out.

Sure she’d snuck out a few times before, but not for anything other than just a quick walk. This time, she was sure she had some unknown motive.

As she walked deeper into the forest, she could hear the sounds of pained struggling, and the leaves crinkling under the weight of something.

Her listening became more attentive, and it seemed as if every other sense had heightened as well.

She wasn’t in any immediate danger, but something, or _someone_ else was. Did she dare go and see what it was, or just let it suffer?

No, she had too much heart to let it suffer. _What if it was Wyatt? Would she regret helping him if so?_

She continued walking towards where she heard the noises coming from until she was close enough to distinguish that the sounds were coming from a person, not an animal.

None of that mattered, she couldn’t stand Wyatt either way. If it was him, she’d just help him, tell him to forget about it and not mention it again, and move on with life.

_But it wasn’t that easy, exactly._

Liv kept following the sounds of the pained groans, eventually finding the source of the noise under one of the rock ledges.

“Wyatt?” Liv gasped, her instinct kicking in and causing her to kneel beside his limp body.

“Liv?” Wyatt hissed, his injuries causing him excruciating pain with nearly every breath.

“How did this happen?” Liv was frantic, “where’s your moonstone?” She noticed that the rectangle stone wasn’t hanging from his neck like it always was.

“They ripped it off of me,” Wyatt coughed, “it’s gotta be somewhere around here.”

“Okay,” Liv took a deep breath, trying to assess the situation, “I’ll try and find it.”

She searched around Wyatt first, then a little closer to some multi-colored wildflowers, but found nothing.

Suddenly, a dim blue light coming from the shrubs caught her eye.

Liv ran over to it, digging through the shrubs to get to it, finally retrieving the moonstone.

The dim blue faded to a bright green, then back to the blue color. Liv wasn’t exactly sure how what it meant, but she knew it wasn’t good.

She quickly tied the broken string of Wyatt’s moonstone back around his neck, the stone seemingly sputtering the dim blue light before holding a steady light.

Wyatt’s right hand clutched his necklace, “it’s losing its charge, Liv.”

“Yeah, no shit Wyatt.” Liv snapped, frantically trying to assess his wounds.

“What’s with the attitude?” Wyatt groaned, his hand on his side where his shirt had been ripped, “you really like me, don’t you?” He gave a weak smirk.

“No, I don’t like you.” Liv lied, “I tolerate you at best.”

“Mhm...” the wolf mumbled, “keep tellin’ yourself that.”

“Shut up.” Liv rolled her eyes, “So you’ve got a few obvious burn marks and some really deep cuts don’t even get me started on the bruises.”

“How bad are the cuts?” Wyatt asked, trying to sit up.

“Umm...well one is pretty bad compared to the others, you might need some stitches but nothing too major.” Liv cringed as she saw the wound, the blood starting to coagulate some.

Wyatt nodded, “convenient that our pack’s healer is sick.”

Liv helped Wyatt get to his feet and walked back to the den with him, where they were met at the entrance by Willa.

“Wyatt?” Willa’s eyes washed over with worry, “what happened to you?”

“Long story,” Wyatt groaned, his breath hitching, “I’ll tell you later.”

“She better not have hurt you.” Willa’s eyes cut over to Liv.

“Obviously I didn’t hurt him or I wouldn’t have brought him back here.” Liv sneered.

“I swear if you-” Willa growled, but was cut off by Wyatt.

“Liv didn’t do it Willa, another pack did it. She had no part in it”

Willa’s eyes widened at the sudden revelation, “another pack?”

“Yeah, they were in our territory and tried to say it was theirs and well, you see what happened.” Wyatt coughed, a little bit of blood coming up on his lip.

“C’mon,” Wynter helped Liv with getting Wyatt to the healer’s sub-den, “we’ll get you taken care of while Willa plans a murder.”

Liv and Wynter helped Wyatt get to the sub-den when a voice rang out, “I bet she had something to do with it though.”

“Wilder!” Willa called into the darkness of the cave, “if Wyatt says she didn’t do it, then she didn’t do it.”

Willa wouldn’t admit it yet, but Liv was starting to grow on her. She could’ve just as easily left Wyatt out there to die, but she didn’t.

“Yes, my alpha...” Wilder’s voice cracked, as he always went along with what Willa said. It was very noticeable how much he was attracted to her looks, making Liv wonder if Amy’s obvious crush wasn’t reciprocated. She hoped not.

“Would you just hold still!” Liv complained as Wyatt writhed in pain at the contact of the antiseptic.

“It stings!” Wyatt groaned, “it’s worse than any pain silver could cause!”

“Oh stop being a damn baby!” Liv cursed, trying to clean the remaining wounds.

“I’m not being a baby!” Wyatt pouted as Liv cleaned the last few wounds.

“tell that to the Fifty wolves you just woke up with your crying!!” Wilder yelled from outside the room. 

“Wilder I SWEAR. If you keep this up i will tell the whole pack why you end up in Wynter’s bed half the time!” Willa threatened, effectively cutting the Angsty wolf off with a loud sharp Whine. 

Wynter laughed from inside the room, as she and few others knew the truth.

Turning back to the continuously squirming wolf, Liv gave a sharp tug on his arm, drawing a cry from the wolves throat.

“Keep it up and I’ll give you something to cry about...” Liv mumbled, hearing Willa chuckle from the doorway.

“You know, sometimes even I’ve wanted to just hit him over the head with the closest thing in reach.”

“I can believe that.” Liv smiled at Willa as she began working on the gash on Wyatt’s arm.

“Thanks for bringing him back.” Willa gave a slight smile, “you could’ve just left him to die but you didn’t. That says a lot about your character, Greene.”

Liv relished in Willa’s compliment, “well, maybe I don’t hate him as much as I say I do.”

“Here, take this.” Wynter interrupted, handing Wyatt a small cup of medicine, “it’ll help you rest, which you need to do for your moonstone to properly heal you.”

“I don’t wanna.” Wyatt whined.

“Take the fucking medicine Wyatt.” Willa growled, “before I make you take it.”

Wyatt complied with his sister, not wanting to get in a fight with her next.

“He’ll start getting tired within the next couple of hours.” Wynter added, “we might wanna give him some time alone so Liv can get him all fixed up.”

“I’ll come check on you later.” Willa smiled, turning on her heel with Wynter following suit.

With Wynter and Willa gone, Wyatt found it to be the perfect time to bug Liv some more.

“So, you tolerate me?” He smirked.

“At best.” Liv didn’t look up from the wound she was tending to.

“But what I’m hearing is...you don’t hate me?” Wyatt’s eyes had a hopeful gleam.

“Not entirely.” Liv prepped the gash to receive sutures.

“So there’s a chance?” Wyatt hummed.

“A chance for what?” Liv stopped, looking at Wyatt, “you ready?” She held up the needle and sutures.

Wyatt nodded, “a chance for, you know...me to possible be your partner?”

Liv shook her head, a small smile on her face, “not just yet.” She began stitching the wound.

“All I needed to hear was that there’s a chance.” Wyatt smirked, laying his head back on the pillow.

“Yeah, yeah...” Liv groaned, “so you can go tell Amy she was right and she can rub it in my face that I like you.”

“You like me?” Wyatt’s eyes went wide and he almost jumped up from the cot.

“No, not what I meant.” Liv didn’t look up as she held his arm down.

“But you just said you like me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Liv, you literally just said it.” Wyatt smiled, “don’t try to hide it now.”

“I swear if you tell Amy...” Liv’s eyes narrowed.

“I wasn’t thinking about it, but I think I might now.” Wyatt smirked.

“I’ll kill you, Lykensen. Don’t test me.”

Wyatt chuckled a bit, laying his head back again.

Liv finished stitching up the wound on Wyatt’s arm, “now just to bandage up the one on your side and you’ll be good.”

She grabbed a few gauze pads with some medical wrap and tape, sizing the wound to determine how much she’d need.

“Have you ever thought about like...being a healer?” Wyatt asked.

“You mean a nurse or a doctor?” Liv smiled, “just a couple times, I’m more into interior design though.”

“Well I think you’d make a great nurse one day...” Wyatt smiled at the thought of it.

“Thanks.” Liv helped him sit up so she could start wrapping the wound on his side.

“You like me.” Wyatt teased.

“Shut up.” Liv continued wrapping the wound.

“I could...but I won’t.”

“Wyatt, I swear if you don’t shut up, I’ll superglue your mouth shut.”

“Harsh.” Wyatt murmured.

“There.” Liv cut the wrap, taping it at the end, “now all of your major wounds are cleaned and covered, and the smaller ones aren’t any concern. For those burns though, use a cool, not cold compress once a day.”

“Got it, Doctor Greene.” Wyatt teased as Liv turned around, the two boxes in her cardigan pocket clanking against each other, and into Wyatt’s knee.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to her pocket.

Liv took both boxes from her pocket, “I have the Great Alpha’s necklace,” she set its box on the small table beside her, “and then this box that my mom’s always kept on the mantle. I’ve never actually opened it.”

She handed the box to Wyatt, who compared it to the one containing the moonstone.

“What do you think it is?” Wyatt asked, messing with the small lock on it.

“I dunno.” Liv shrugged, “obviously it was imperative to my mom that I never know.”

After a couple minutes of messing with the lock, Wyatt finally popped the small box open.

“Liv...” Wyatt held up an oval shaped moonstone, “I think you might at the least be a werewolf...”

“What?” Liv looked at the necklace, “no, no. I’m not. You’re crazy.” She took the box that contained the Great Alpha’s necklace from the table, putting it back in her pocket.

“At least try it on and see?” Wyatt tried to reason with her.

Liv sat beside him on the cot, “no.” She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“At least think about trying this one on?” Wyatt pleaded, putting the moonstone back in its box.

“Alright,” Liv nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

“In the meantime, you could try on the Great Alpha’s necklace and see...” Wyatt offered.

Liv thought about it, taking the box from her pocket.

“You really think I should?” Liv asked, opening the box.

“Yeah,” Wyatt smiled, “if you are a werewolf, then either one will transform you into one.”

Liv took the Great Alpha’s necklace from the box, “but if I am a werewolf, and wolves need their moonstone to survive, then how did I live this long without one?”

“Well, if one of your parents is a human, then those genes influenced you.” Wyatt explained, “your moonstone was close enough to keep you alive, in a way.”

“So if you have even the slightest of human genes, then you don’t have to really wear the moonstone to stay alive?” Liv asked, unclasping the necklace.

“Yeah,” Wyatt smiled, “see, you’re getting a good understanding of it already.”

Live smiled a bit, “you wanna, y’know, do the honors?” She handed the moonstone to Wyatt.

“Sure.” He laid the necklace over Liv’s shoulders, then clasped it at the back.

The moonstone glowed a deep blue, then the light faded.

She turned back to Wyatt, somewhat hopeful.

“Am I?” She asked, seeing Wyatt’s smile fade slightly.

“I’m not...” Liv murmured, taking the necklace off, putting it back in the box.

“But that doesn’t mean you’re not a werewolf.” Wyatt smiled, trying to lift her spirits.

“Yeah,” Liv weakly smiled, “I’ll give the necklace to Addison tomorrow and let her try it, maybe she’ll have better luck than me.”

“Hey,” Wyatt lifted her chin up, “Don’t doubt yourself. You may not be the Alpha, but you are a leader in your own right.”

Liv smiled a little more, but remained silent.

“Even if you don’t think it, you’re a leader, Liv. Whether it be for cheer, science club, or yourself.”

“So you saw the sign up sheet that the science club posted, huh?” Liv giggled.

“Yeah,” Wyatt chuckled a bit, “and maybe I put my name on it.”

“Stop playing.” Liv tried to call his bluff.

“No, I really did.” Wyatt smiled, “go check tomorrow and you’ll see.”

“Alright I will.” Liv believed him.

“You know I’m just trying to get to know you better, right?” Wyatt asked, wincing a bit as he turned to face her.

“That’s not an easy feat for most.” Liv smiled, “you’re lucky you’ve gotten to know this much.”

“Then it sounds like I’m on the fast track to getting to know nearly everything about you by then end of the week.” Wyatt gave a sly smirk.

“Keep dreaming, wolf boy.” Liv giggled.

Wyatt went to hand her back the box that contained the moonstone necklace, but before Liv could grasp it, it fell between them.

“Alright, butterfingers.” Liv smiled as they both went to grab the box.

“I’m butterfingers?” Wyatt smirked, “says the one who dropped it.”

“You let go of it before I could grab it!” Liv defended herself.

Both of their hands rested on the box as their eyes met.

“Uh, thanks for taking care of me...” Wyatt shyly smiled, “I’m really grateful you were able to save me.”

_With that, it was clear why Liv went for that walk; her intuition and subconscious was trying to tell her that Wyatt could be in danger, and it was right._

“No problem.” Liv smiled, “I couldn’t just leave you out there for dead. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time.”

She knew her intuition had led her to Wyatt. If it wasn’t for her showing up when she did, he could’ve died.

“No really, I mean you’re different, Liv.” Wyatt smiled, “you’re not like all of the other humans who ostracize wolves.”

“You mean I’m not like Bucky?” Liv laughed, “I don’t think anyone except the Aceys are like him.”

Wyatt turned away, smiling a bit before turning back to Liv.

“I really have no idea how to thank you,” Wyatt hummed, “I kind of feel like I’m in life debt to you now.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, besides-”

Liv was cut off by Wyatt’s lips pressing to hers in a deep, passionate, yet tender kiss.

His hand cupped her cheek, the warmth of it radiating against her skin, which was cold from the night air.

She was taken by surprise, but eventually she melted into the kiss, their lips moving perfectly in sync.

“Ow!” Liv winced, pulling away from Wyatt, a small blood droplet on her bottom lip.

“Oh, sorry I forgot about uh,” Wyatt pointed to his fangs, “these.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Liv smiled, “really...I liked it. The kiss! Not being sliced open by your fang.” She giggled, her cheeks starting to heat up.

“Huh...” Wyatt shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh...I really liked it too...”

Liv giggled, “next time just make sure to watch the fangs...”

“So you’re saying there’ll be a next time?” Wyatt’s brow arched.

“Okay, if there is a next time.” Liv smiled.

That was all Wyatt needed to hear. Just to know that he’d successfully gotten to know Liv even just a little bit better meant the world to him.

Liv grabbed them box and shoved the box into her pocket.

“I’ll come check on you in the morning and change out your bandage before school, okay? Probably around 6:00 AM?” Liv smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Wyatt smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Great,” Liv smiled, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She’d gotten up to leave and made it to the doorway, but was stopped by Wyatt.

“Liv, wait.” Wyatt quickly jumped up from where he was sitting, meeting her in the doorway.

Acting purely on instinct, Wyatt pulled Liv in, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Goodnight, Liv.” He smiled as she stood in the doorway of the sub-den.

“Night, wolf boy.” Liv’s lips curved into a smiled as she left the den.

Wyatt went to his own sub-den, elated that he’d gotten that close to Liv. _And to actually kiss her?_ He wasn’t even sure he was brave enough to do that.

As Liv was leaving the den, she was stopped by Wynter just outside of it.

“Hey Liv!” Wynter ran up to her, “thank you for bringing Wyatt back. It was hard to see Willa mope around for three hours wondering where her brother was. Especially with my annoying brother practically drooling over her while consecutively flirting”

Liv broke into a bark of laughter at the proclamation “Really, it’s nothing.” 

“I guess my intuition told me to find him.”

“It was more than your intuition.” Wynter smiled.

“I wouldn’t say tha-”

Liv was cut off by Wynter, who wrapped her in a bear hug.

“You’re like a hero, Liv. Don’t take that too lightly.” Wynter complimented, quickly jerking away when they literally heard Wilder growling from above. Liv tried her hardest to find him. But to no avail. 

“I wouldn’t call myself a hero, exactly.” She muttered, still searching the inky darkness for a angsty teen.

“Sshh.” Wynter helps a finger to Liv’s lips, “you’re a hero. Embrace it!”

Liv nodded, giving in, before continuing to walk home.

“Night, Wyn! Night Wilder!” She called over her shoulder.

“Night, Liv! Sweet dreams!” Wynter called back before going back into the den, and while Wilder didn’t immediately respond to the endearment, she did hear a mini howl of acknowledgement before he followed. His footsteps faintly receding.

liv couldn’t help but smile, she thinkS Wilder was starting to warm up to her.

Liv awoke the next morning around 4:30 AM.

She decided to go ahead and get ready to go check on Wyatt, since it would take her about thirty minutes to get ready and about another 45 minutes to get to the den if she just walked.

Liv took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes, she didn’t really bother with doing her makeup but she quickly did her hair, blow drying it and leaving it naturally wavy. She grabbed her cardigan, throwing it on over her blouse and made sure the boxes were still in the pocket.

She quickly scribbled a note to her mother, letting her know that she headed out early for a morning jog before school. Sure it was a lie, but it was the best she could come up with on the spot.

She began her trek to the den, taking in the crisp early morning air.

The leaves crumpled under her feet, and there was a slight northwesterly breeze. The salty air from the ocean mixed with the cool wind from the cold front that was supposed to bring some storms in.

She checked her watch, 5:47 AM. She estimated she was maybe about ten minutes or so from the den, and continued walking.

“You’re late.” Wyatt smirked, standing outside the den.

“No I’m not.” Liv’s retorted, “it’s 6:05.”

“You said 6:00 AM.”

“No Wyatt, I said _around_ 6:00 AM.”

“Whatever, I won’t argue.” Wyatt teased, “so no makeup today huh, what’s the occasion?”

“Surprised you noticed.” Liv smirked as they walked into the healer’s sub-den together.

“Well, if it means anything, you really don’t need any makeup to begin with.” Wyatt sat on the cot, lifting his shirt up so Liv could change the wound dressings.

“Oh I’m sorry, is it a little distracting to you?” Love grabbed the gauze and wrap.

“If I’m being honest,” Wyatt smiled, “it’s captivating.”

“Stop that.” Liv tried to hide her blushing, “it’s too early in the morning for that.”

She peeled the dressing back, revealing a wound that needed cleaning again.

“I know you hate it, but we’re gonna have to do an antiseptic rinse again.” Liv cringed a bit as she fully removed the dressing.

“You’re kidding, right?” Wyatt’s eyes widened.

“Nope.” Liv shook her head, “try not to be a baby about it this time.”

“No promises.” Wyatt groaned, mentally preparing himself for the stinging pain.

“Ready?” Liv grabbed the antiseptic.

Wyatt nodded rather meekly.

Liv slowly pours the liquid into the wound, flushing out any potential infectants.

Wyatt hissed at the contact of the liquid, trying his best to not yank away from it.

Liv put the cap back on the bottle, then placed the gauze over the wound, taping the perimeter of it then wrapping it just for good measure.

“It looks like your moonstone made quick work of the not so serious wounds.” Liv smiled, noticing that the slight burns and small cuts and bruises were gone.

“Yeah, works wonders,” Wyatt smiled, “speaking on moonstones, have you thought about yours?”

Liv shook her head, “not much...I’ve been trying to not put too much thought into it.”

“Well if you try it on today, tell me first.” Wyatt chuckled, “I want to see the look on Willa’s face when I tell her I was right.”

“So that’s what having a sibling is like?” Liv laughed, putting all the medical supplies back.

“Yeah,” Wyatt laughed, “basically it’s petty arguments 24/7. Most of the time at least, Wilder and Wynter are usually the two jokesters around here!”

Liv closed the drawer that she put all the supplies, “I’m glad I was an only child then.”

“Hey,” a grumpy voice came from the doorway, “Willa said hurry your ass up and quit flirting with Liv.”

Liv whipped around to see that the voice came from Wilder.

“We’re not flirting.” She snapped, “flirting is what you and Amy do without even talking to each other.”

“Do not, I’m a wolf! And I don’t bother myself with pathetic humans Like Mango.” Wilder stood his ground. He lied, he liked Amy, but didn’t think it would be smart to pursue a human given Willa’s views on them. And he would always obey his extremely hot Alpha. 

Liv and Wyatt shared a secret smile though, Apparently Wilder hadn’t caught his little slip. And accidentally calling Amy, Mango. 

“Whatever.” Wyatt hopped of off the cot, putting his shirt back on, “tell Willa I’ll be out in a few.”

“Got it.” Wilder shot finger guns at Wyatt Followed by a loud click of his tongue, before leaving the doorway.

“C’mon, can’t be late, can we?” Liv smiled, skipping to the hallway

“Can’t keep the Alpha waiting, right?” Wyatt smirked before joining Liv in the hallway, where Willa was waiting.

“You both seem awful chipper this morning,” Willa faked a smile, “What’s got you so upbeat, brother?”

“Huh?” Wyatt’s brows furrowed, “nothing in particular.”

“Bullshit.” Willa immediately called her brother’s bluff.

“Shut up.” Wyatt grabbed Liv’s hand, shoving past his sister.

“So she’s what’s got you so happy.” Willa smirked.

“Willa-”

“No, Wyatt,” Willa smiled, “it’s fine. Hell, date her if you want!”

Willa’s sarcasm was as loud as possible, but Wyatt ignored it.

That was Wilder’s Sign that he definitely shouldn’t pursue Amy if anything. Heck. All signs pointed against it.

but even so, he couldn’t deny the attraction he had to the Human. And how his heart skipped beats when she laughed. Or how cute her habit of pushing up her glasses was, and how when she lost her chapstick he would go on a never ending quest to find it.

—DAMN IT WILDER, FOCUS!

it was possibly the only time he every consider going against his Alphas wishes, being he was extremely loyal to what he would call his fake sister, (that he liked to playfully flirt around With from time to time) 

, but If Wyatt was going after Liv, why couldn’t he go after Amy?

"Oh yeah?" Wyatt smirked, "I just might."

"Wyatt," Willa groaned, "you're an idiot."

"And you're jealous." Wyatt looked down at Liv, then back at Willa, "I'll see you guys at school, I'm gonna walk with Liv."

During the walk to school, Wyatt asked Liv about her moonstone again.

"So your mom has kept that under wraps since you were a baby?"

"Yeah," Liv sighed, "I guess she didn't want me to have to deal with what the Zombies dealt with and what you guys deal with now."

"But either way, human or not, there's always one person who's just always going to make your entire life a living hell." Wyatt chuckled.

"Yeah, for the entire cheer squad that person is Bucky." Liv laughed.

"Is the cheer squad really that bad?" Wyatt expression changed to shock.

"The cheer squad isn't bad, it's Bucky and the Aceys that's bad." Liv admitted.

""What's football like?" Wyatt asked, curious because he was thinking of trying out for the team.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure," Liv shrugged, "Zed seems to like it a lot but it took everyone a while to finally accept him." 

"Well maybe I could be a little luckier than him." Wyatt smirked.

"No," Liv giggled, "no way are you trying out for the football in the state you're in now."

"Why not?" Wyatt's voice was verging on shrill.

"Are you kidding me?" Liv smiled, "they'll see you're already injured, and they'll eat you alive."

"Liv, you worry too much." Wyatt smiled, "trust me, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay, fine." Liv caved, "go try out for football but if you get hurt worse, I won't help heal by nursing your wounds anymore."

"Liar." Wyatt laughed, "you know you will."

"Okay, maybe." Liv smiled, "but only because I kind of like you."

"Uh-huh," Wyatt smirked, "it's a little more than kind of."

"Shut up." Liv giggled.

After nearly an hour long walk through the trails of the Forbidden Forest, two had finally gotten into Seabrook's boundaries.

"What's this?" Amy asked as Liv and Wyatt approached the front courtyard of the school, neither of them noticing that they were still holding hands.

"What?" Liv looked down at their joined hands, "nothing!" She screeched, breaking their hands apart.

"Oh," Wyatt smirked, "she uh...she kind of helped me heal last night."

"WHAT?!?" Amy gasped, her eyes lighting up like it was Christmas, her birthday, and Halloween all in one.

"He got attacked, I found him, helped him back to the den, took care of him-"

"She bandaged me up, came by and checked on my wounds this morning and change the bandages out, she's probably for sure falling in love with me, and I'm trying out for football." Wyatt interrupted.

"What? No," Liv shook her head, "not falling in love with him. Scratch that."

"You're in love with him." Amy teased, her smug face boastful as ever.

"No, I'm not." Liv forced a smile, shaking her head.

"You're totally falling in love with me." Wyatt joined in.

"I am not!" Liv groaned, "if anything, I can't-"

"—Wyatt!" Liv was thankfully interrupted by Wilder, "Weird to see you arrive somewhere early for once."

the wolf Gave off a teasing smirk before flashing a genuine full-on smile at Amy.

"Very funny." Wyatt sneered before punching Wilder in the arm.

Wilder Growled, and rubbed his arm, but otherwise shook it off. 

"I'll see you in class, Mango." Wilder shot a smile at Amy, and giving her a quickly one armed hug, before going into the cafeteria.

"Okay!" Amy giggled, clutching her books against her chest. She turned to find both Wyatt and Liv smiling at her with knowing looks

“What?!” She squawked. 

“oh nothing!” Liv teased, “just noticing how close you and wilder are, should I officially call you Mango now?” 

“Oh shut it!” Amy spit out, “and no! You can not! That’s a Wilder only nickname. I don’t know if you know. But he’s very territorial about his nicknames!” 

“no, but you apparently do!” Liv continued, finding it amusing how much Amy was currently blushing. 

the girl in question fumed silently. “Its just a nickname! And a easy one at that! Mangos are my favorite fruit, and very similar to a Character I once played in HSMjr! It’s not like a act of love!” 

“oh?” Liv raised her eyebrows, “I never said anything about love! But apparently your thinking about it!”

Amy blushed even harder, letting out a little whine not quite different then a Kitten.

“come on Liv, stop torturing her!” The Werewolf sang. He then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah," Wyatt smirked, "small detail that I left out, I kissed Liv last night."

"You what?!?" Amy gasped, almost dropping her books. This was too much for her Fangirl mind to handle! 

"Um, I'm sorry, are you still in dreamland, wolf boy?" Liv's brow furrowed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Wyatt smiled, "was I not supposed to say that?" 

"No. No you weren't." Liv sighed, "I hate you."

“You love me!” He boasted.

the humans snorted, “in your dreams Wolfie! In your dreams!” She then turned and motioned for Amy to follow. 

Liv began walking to the cafeteria with Amy, who she was positive would soon ditch her to go find a specific Barkowitz.

"You don't hate me." Wyatt called out from behind her. Apparently the stubborn wolf followed her.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, wolf boy!" Liv called over her shoulder as Wyatt Eventually went to join the rest of his pack.

liv continued to walk by herself, Amy long gone in search of Wilder, probably doing something adorably like a tickle fight or something, whatever. It didn’t matter. Liv was internally battling with a stream of thoughts, all based one one subject. 

_So what if she did like Wyatt? She wasn't about to let him know that!_

she was thankful for the crowded area, for if it wasn’t, someone might have been able to see the heavy blush that laid across her cheeks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped u guys liked this!!! Lol, Will Wilder ever get over his overbearing crush on Willas face and go for his girl? 
> 
> Idk. I guess U will just have to come back when we update again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, enjoy Wyatt being a huge flirt and Liv still denying her feelings for him because I'm a sucker for this trope oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, haven't updated in a hot minute and I apologize, classes have been hell and I've had very little to no time to write and update
> 
> (Btw I’m Lykenbcrn)
> 
> (And HIYA! IM NHF! How is everyone doing tonight! Ready for some overwhelming fluff and obliviousness?? Here u go!!!)

_11:10 AM_

Biology class... _with Wyatt_

“Hey, Liv?” Amy turned to the chesnut-haired girl, “do you happen to have the football game schedule so I can make copies to post around the school and put a reminder up on the school’s website?”

“Uh...yeah I think I might hold on.” Liv turned to Amy, then began rustling through her backpack to try and retrieve the schedule for her friend.

“Not to bother, but uh,” Bree interjected, “I think someone’s trying to get your attention, Ames.”

Amy whipped around, seeing Wilder, who’d been throwing little paper balls at her, but missing every time.

“And she says that I’m the one falling in love.” Liv teased, nudging Bree’s arm.

Amy quickly turned back to her friends, blushing fiercely, “yeah, but I’m not the one who _kissed_ my crush.”

“Okay,” Liv laughed, “NOT a crush.”

“Alright then, _boyfriend_.” Amy shot back, her attention turning back to Wilder.

“Not my boyfriend either. He doesn’t get that satisfaction.” Liv leaned back in her seat, unaware that their bickering had caught Wyatt’s attention.

“What’s this about not being a crush?” The wolf smirked, his fangs on display.

“Oh no,” Liv decided to be over dramatic and quiver, “Don’t flash your fangs at me! You’ll make me fall in love with you!” She added in a fawning tone for dramatic effect.

“Hm, says the one who clearly enjoyed that kiss last night.” Wyatt crossed his arms.

“Uh-huh, okay,” Liv laughed, her head hanging down, “I think you’re still dreaming. Those wounds make you delirious?”

“Funny,” Wyatt seemed to remember one detail, “I distinctly remember you saying that you really liked it.”

“Okay, I _might_ have said that.” Liv tried to play coy.

“No, no,” Wyatt chuckled, waggling his index finger at her, “you definitely did. Also that you kind of like me. I remember because it’s one of the most important things anyone has said to me.”

“Then your life must be pretty boring.” Liv remarked.

“Spend your entire life hiding from a town that hates werewolves and every other monster,” Wyatt snorted, “you can’t really just go out and do as you please.”

Liv felt a slight twinge of panic because she couldn’t feel one box in her pocket anymore, but she then recalled giving it to Addison that morning, sending a wave of relief wash over her.

“Oh yeah Amy,” Liv forgot the she had the game schedule on her desk, but as she turned around to give it to Amy, she was GONE.

Amy had swiftly changed seats to the empty one beside Wilder.

“No, look,” Liv overheard Amy patiently explaining her notes to him, “as where your tried to do PEMDAS by memory, I put little boxes around every section and get all of the important stuff and highlight it so I won’t forget a step.”

Wilder nodded along, keying into everything Amy was saying.

“Got it, Mango.”

“You still want this?” Liv help up the football game schedule, earning a glare and a snarl from Wilder for interrupting.

Wyatt nudged Wilder’s side, not without an ominous glare of his own of course, in an attempt to tell him to ease up some.

“Oh yeah!” Amy’s attention turned back to Liv, “thank you!” the brunette took the paper from her friend, putting it in her folder for safe keeping.

“Ease up Wilder,” Liv offered a friendly smile, “you don’t have to be so tense around us.”

Wilder broke his gaze from Amy, his eyes locking on the fair-skinned girl.

“Wilder,” Wyatt scolded, “don’t even think about it.” Liv could've sworn she heard a low, almost-guttural growl from Wyatt as a warning.

He knew Wilder shared similarities with his twin, Wynter as they both had a protective side and weren’t afraid to at the least sound threatening. The only difference was that Wilder would actually hurt someone.

“Dude, you’re not Willa.” Wilder scoffed haughtily, as if it wasn’t obvious. 

“Only Willa can tell me what to do.”

“Yeah yeah, we know,” Wyatt rolled his eyes, “she’s _your_ Alpha.”

While Wyatt knew Wilder’s thing with Willa was just a joke, it still bothered him how Wilder would always say she solely _his_. As if she was made Alpha just for him. 

Just the way he flirted with her in general was enough to make the brother cringe. 

However, Wyatt had a wry acceptance of things he couldn’t change.

“Oh, Liv!” Bree looked up from her notes, “do you know when the next cheer practice is I can’t remember if Bucky said this Thursday or next Tuesday after today.”

“Today’s Wednesday, right? Practice is this Friday and next Tuesday.” Liv answered without looking up from her notes, her bubbly manuscript flowing onto the next line of the page.

“Also we’re running today’s practice on the field during tryouts for football.”

“oh yeah, Wynter’s trying out.“ Wilder spoke offhandedly, giving a rare appearance of interest. 

“That reminds me,” Amy chimed in, “at football tryouts today I need to get pictures for the yearbook.” She quickly scribbled the note in her planner.

_Liv didn’t know it yet, but Wyatt had already signed up for football. Sure he’d have to play alongside Zed, but for Liv...he could play nice._

Even if Zed was helping with recruiting the football players, it wasn’t like Wyatt was a terrible athlete. He was quick, agile, and stout for his stature, so he’d make a valuable asset.

“Hey Liv,” Wyatt tapped on her desk to get the girl’s attention, “do you by chance have a favorite number?”

“Wyatt, I swear if this is some horrible pick up line, you’re catching a silver bullet.” Liv set her felt-tip pen down on the desk.

“It’s not,” Wyatt chuckled, “it’s just genuine curiosity.”

“Seven.” Liv crossed her arms, “but don’t think it gets you anywhere. You’re a werewolf, I’m a human. Not a good match.”

“Who says?” Wyatt took note of her favorite number being seven, “sometimes the universe can surprise you.”

“But that doesn’t mean it will.”

_Even if the universe wanted to throw a curveball at them, surely it couldn’t work out in the long run, right?_

“Okay, if Liv and Bree could just scooch a little bit closer together,” Amy waved her hand between them, “and if Addison and Zed could show some affection but not like obvious affection if that makes sense?” She held her camera at the ready.

Liv and Bree lazily draped their arms over each other, giving the photo a relaxing feel, while Zed and Addison were close to each other, Zed’s arm around her waist.

“Cheese!” Amy smiled as she snapped the picture, perfectly capturing everyone’s smiles.

“Barkowitz!” Was called out loud and bold, and seconds Later Wynter trotted our with a wide toothy smile. 

Liv and her homely group of friends went Wild, showing their support as loud as they could. 

Though everyone was given a stern talking to when Wilder tried to light up ‘GO WYNTER’ in fireworks. Honey, the human had no idea where he got them, or how he had managed to slink away from Amy. 

Whatever the matter, it sure caused a great laugh afterwards, making everyone smile bright. 

“Lykensen!” Coach’s voice ensnared everyone’s attention as he called Wyatt’s name from the tryout sheet.

“What?” Liv spun around quick enough that she swore she gave herself whiplash.

She saw Wyatt running on to the field in the standard tryout uniform.

Zed could feel the fire rising in his throat. _Was Wyatt really trying to steal his football spotlight?_

Liv felt a hand on on shoulder, “you know, staring at him doesn’t help your case.”

“Amy!,” Liv startled, glancing over at her friend, “I’m not staring at him...I’m...admiring the view of the edge of the forest.”

“Sure.” Amy patted her on the arm, “keep tellin’ yourself that.” The small brunette made her way to the bleachers, finding herself a spot beside Wilder. Who had needed the girl to calm him down, or else he actually do something more insane then a bunch of fireworks. 

Both Liv and Bree shook their heads as they watched Amy fawn over the semi obnoxious wolf, everyone seemingly oblivious to how in love they were. 

Liv shook off Amy’s backhanded comment. _Why was Wyatt trying out for football? What possessed him to even want to entertain the idea of it? She just told herself to focus on cheering him and Wynter on, and think about this later._

As Wyatt ran each drill perfectly and seemed as if he’d be a very good wide receiver, Liv watched intently. Were werewolves naturally athletic or was it something that they had to perfect after years of running around in a forest? Whatever the reason, Wynter definitely set a record for tackling opponents. 

“Time!” Coach shouted, clicking his stopwatch off, “Barkowitz! Lykensen! , I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing werewolfs in athletics.”

“Thanks, Coach.” Wyatt smirked, and Liv swore it was directed at her because she saw his eyes cut to her.

Wynter on the hand just gave an excited wave from where she stooped over the water station, practically inhaling the liquid. 

Coach offered his hand to Wyatt for a shake, the two joining their hands with a firm grip.

Liv turned back to the cheer squad, running through their routine for the game in two weeks.

_Wyatt was the least of her worries, she had routines to perfect for the cheer championship in a few months, and her focus needed to be there._

One thing plagued Liv’s mind: _the kiss that she shared with Wyatt_. She knew that she shouldn’t be thinking about it, and she’d been trying her best to just forget about it and move on, but that was nearly impossible.

Without any thought of attention, Liv turned around, being met with both Zed and Wyatt.

“Hey Zed,” Liv smiled, “Fuzzball.” She smirked at Wyatt.

Zed flashed his goofy grin, “don’t mean to be a bother, Midge, but you’re kinda blocking the water cooler. Even Zombies need a refresher every now and then.”

“Oh!” Liv quickly looked back to see the huge tank of water that was out for every practice and game and quickly stepped to the side, “sorry.”

Zed quickly gulped down a few swallows of water, “it’s all good.” he pulled Liv to the side with him.

“What’re you doing?” Liv whispered, watching as Wyatt took a drink.

“Liv, I don’t know if I can go through with letting a wolf be on the team.” Zed admitted, “they’re savages, they’ll tear the other team apart- literally Also, a girl? On the team? Aren’t you afraid we’ll be a laughingstock?.”

 _Savages_. The word cut through Liv life a hot knife through butter. Why did it affect her so much for the wolves to be called savages?

“They’re not too bad...” The cheerleader admitted, “sometimes they can be civil. ALSO, I know you did NOT just happen to imply that having a girl on the team would be bad, because you would know I would grab Eliza and go full on feminist on your Zombie butt, so please clarify that you did NOT just say that.”

Zed grimaced semi-shame filled , but nodded in a agreement. 

“But did you see how easily he tore through those drills? Imagine him on a field with actual humans.” He started Once again, “he’d rip their defensive line to shreds.”

“Zed,” Liv snapped, “they’re no different than us. They have their own minds, a heart, a body, a heart, and a soul, just like we do.”

Zed sighed, knowing that Liv was right.

“Not letting at least one join football would show them that we don’t accept them, and make them believe that we think they’re monsters even more than we already do. You have to do what’s right, Z.” Liv gave the Zombie a feint smile.

Zed knew that Liv was right. He worked so hard to be accepted, what would it say about him if he didn’t let one werewolf join football?

“I’ll see ya later, Z.” Liv waved as she went to the cheerleader’s locker room.

“Hey Liv!” Wyatt trotted behind her, “hold on for a second.”

Liv turned on her he’ll as Wyatt caught up to her, “getting a little more friendly, huh?”

Wyatt chuckled, his gaze falling to the turf, “yeah, just a little bit.”

“Nice work out there,” Liv smiled, “you’re not too bad of an athlete.”

“Thanks,” Wyatt smiled, “hey, uh, you said your favorite number is seven, right?” his hand rubbed against the back of his neck.

_Why was he so shy with Liv? Was it Zed’s presence that had him on edge around her?_

“Yeah,” Liv’s smile faltered a bit, “why?”

“You’ll see.” Wyatt smirked, turning on his heel to run back to the field.

_What? There was no way he’d make it on the football team, Seabrook would be laughed at by other schools. It wasn’t a chance Seabrook would take._

Liv went into the cheer locker room, unlocking her cubical locker and taking her bag from it.

_Would Seabrook take a chance with Wyatt like they did with Zed?_

She slung the small pastel purple bag over her shoulder, locking her locker before going back out to the field.

“Alright, team roster!” Coach announced, Zed and the quarterback standing at his side.

Coach went through the list of names of all the new players before stopping, seeing that Wyatt’s name was the last one, in Zed’s scratchy manuscript.

“Uh, Zed?” Coach turned to the Zombie, “what’s this?”

“Oh yeah,” Zed smiled, pointing at the paper, “I uh, I put a last minute addition.”

“Zed, you know I trust you,” Coach sighed, “but I’m no trailblazer, I’ve said that before. I took a chance on you and you did good for me and the team, but I don’t know about taking a chance on a Wyatt? I don’t know...” he whispered, unsure if he could take a risk that big.

“Coach,” Zed reasoned, “listen to me, please just hear me out!”

“If we let him on the team, along with Wynter, it shows that we’re willing to accept not just the token girl werewolf, but All of them! It’s time to change Seabrook’s history for the better.”

Coach was perplexed by Zed’s proposal, but eventually he caved.

“Alright Necrodopolis, I’m trusting you here.”

“You won’t regret it Coach,” Zed smiled, “player’s honor.”

Coach smiled a bit, “Lykensen! Barkowitz!”

Wyatt made his way up to the front of the group of new players, a wave of nervousness washing over his body. Wynter joined him, jumping down from the bleachers in a few bounds. 

“Congratulations, you guys made the team.” Coach smiled, shaking Wyatt’s and then Wynter’s hand.

“WHOOO! YEAH SHE DID! THATS MY SISTER!” Wilder all but howled, his smile reeking if nothing but pride. Amy enthusiastically provided backup, cheering almost as hard. 

Wyatt’s face cracked into a smile, “thank you Coach.” His eyes cut to Zed, suspecting that the Zombie has a hand in him making the team.

“Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday from 4:00 PM-8:00 PM, and every other Saturday from 10:00 AM-3:00 PM!” Coach announced as some of the players made notes in their phones of the practice times.

Liv had just caught when coach called Wyatt’s name.

_Was Wyatt actually making the team?_

She stopped dead in her tracks, listening to Coach announce the practice schedule.

“Holy shit...” Liv murmured, “he made the team...”

She knew that Zed had something to do with, that she’d gotten through to the green-haired idiot that she called her best friend.

Liv shook her head, walking past the group of players to leave the field.

“Alright everybody,” Coach set down the team roster along with a pen, “everybody write the jersey number you want beside your name and then your signature.”

Wyatt was the first one, putting the number 7 by his name, then scribbled his name not the other side of it.

Wynter exited to scribbled 15, which was the day her and her brother were born, before running into Wilders and Amy’s ecstatic Arms. 

Liv walked home, her earbuds in her ears.

She hadn’t noticed Wyatt coming up behind her...

“Hey!” Wyatt smiled, his hands on Liv’s shoulders.

Liv jumped, ripping the earbuds from her ears before she turned on her heel. On instinct, she landed a nasty left hook to Wyatt’s cheek.

“Ow!” Wyatt groaned, his hand cupping his cheek.

“Wyatt!” Liv’s eyes widened, “I’m so sorry-” She began to panic, her hand finding its way to his cheek.

“No,” Wyatt shook his head, “no don’t worry about it.”

The werewolf tried to laugh it off, “pretty stout left hook you’ve got though.”

Liv felt a smile slowly spread across her face, "Well, I do hit pretty hard for a girl, so I've been told."

"I believe it." Wyatt's fangs shown through his smile.

Wyatt's hand went to the back of his neck, his claws lightly scratching at his olive complexion.

"So, what's with the sudden interest in football, wolfie?" Liv wrapped her earbuds around her hand, putting them into the mesh side pocket of her backpack.

"Figured I'd just take up an extra-curricular, looks good on uh...college applications." Wyatt paused as he tried to remember the group of football players that he'd overheard earlier in the hallway before lunch had said about college applications and scholarships.

"Uh huh," Liv hummed, "I never thought I'd see a werewolf take up an interest in going to a human school, or even a college." She took a playful jab at his arm.

"Maybe I'm different," Wyatt murmured, "just like you..."

Liv had barely caught what Wyatt said, but it was enough to catch her attention.

"Even if i am a wolf, I don't have a pack." Liv sighed, "And no pack would be willing to take me in."

Wyatt's smile fell, then his face lit up like a Christmas light display, "I'll talk to Willa about you joining our pack!" 

"Wyatt that's really sweet but I-"

Liv was cut off by Wyatt, "No trust me! I can get her on board with it!" His enthusiasm was clear, "Plus, I'm kind of a master negotiator when it comes to arguing with my sister." Wyatt smirked, taking pride in his negotiation abilities.

"Alright, if you can convince Willa, then I'll join the pack if I am a wolf." Liv caved, beginning her walk home.

"Hold on," Wyatt jogged to her side, "You can't walk home by yourself."

"Yes I can," Liv smirked, "I think I've proved I can handle myself."

"What if there's like a rogue wolf pack and they attack you?" Wyatt's brow arched, "I'm sure you'll need help in like a five-on-one situation."

"Okay," Liv shook her head, "If you're trying to say you want to walk me home, the message is clear."

A small chuckle escaped Wyatt's lips, "That obvious, huh?"

"More than you know, Lykensen." Liv smiled as Wyatt walked home with her, keeping her company on what otherwise would have been a lonely walk.


End file.
